User talk:Shirou Atsuya
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shirou Atsuya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Andrew13112001 (talk) 10:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello.You are new on this wiki,are you? Andrew]]' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 11:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^^ No problem for the late reply.Actually...this was a early reply.There are times when it takes hour to get an answer.Anyway,Come to the chat so we could talk. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 11:23, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Arent you the one who really annoyed me and heat on fb Hakuryuu14 (talk) 19:05, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Gallery: When adding photos at the galleries,please write a description.For example,if you put in a photo with Endou shooting,write it "Endou shooting". 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 11:38, September 6, 2013 (UTC) About your idea: AWESOME.Yes!It's a good idea.Give me the link when it is done. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 14:27, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok.Thanks.We will get popular.YAY!! 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 14:37, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Page: Awesome!Thanks.But you should include the link to our wiki in the facebook page descripiton. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 08:59, September 7, 2013 (UTC) and also,can I use the page's image for the wiki's logo? 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 09:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Well...Sadly,I can't use that as our logo.The file is too big.I tried to make it a bit more little,but it's still too big.If I make it even more little,It will delete the words. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 09:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what you're gonna do with it,but here it is. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 09:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ugh,...when I tried to upload it as the logo,it said it's still too big. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 10:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You dont need too know Hakuryuu14 (talk) 11:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Close the FB Page Or I will Ban you Hakuryuu14 (talk) 14:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes!Hakuryuu14 (talk) 14:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Are you Gonna Delete or do u wanna be banned for 1000 years Well Your quite quick at editing Hakuryuu14 (talk) 14:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Dont worry I did Hakuryuu14 (talk) 14:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Only upload photos with high quality and don't upload from ds Hakuryuu14 (talk) 11:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Please let Tenma's gallery for me.I wanna do Tenma! And btw,don't add gallery to not-so-important-characters,such like...Kanon,Nakata..etc. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 13:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok.If they have missing categories,you can add them.But don't forget:let Tenma's gallery for me.I wanna do Tenma! And btw,don't add gallery to not-so-important-characters,such like...Kanon,Nakata..etc. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 14:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I will tell you for the last time!!! 1.Upload only High Quality photos. 2.Don't upload photos with subs. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 18:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) OMG.You are ranked 3 on this wiki,only by adding thoose photos.Wow...just WOW. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 19:08, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Sub=Subtitles. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 09:28, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Can I copy-paste the thing you added to your talk page to my talk page,but with another photo? 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 10:48, September 9, 2013 (UTC) HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS? *Don't upload photos with Subtitles. *Only upload High Quality Photos. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 19:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Wait...why is your cousin accesing your account?? And yea...subtitles photos.Check Gouenji/Endou/Kidou's gallery. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 09:26, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Delete the not-good-quality photos,and the one with subtitles,and replace them with ones of good quality,and not having subtitles.When taking photos,cut the image,so the subtitles won't be seen. Also,change your password.If you change it,you cousin won't know it,and he will be unable to acces your account anymore. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 09:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Then just sign out whenever you close the PC. 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ' 10:08, September 10, 2013 (UTC) So,when Shirou Atsuya said that it's a girl,then,you are girl,or your cousin?Or both?Or none? 'Andrew' 'God hand W' 'God Hand X' ' ''' 10:31, September 10, 2013 (UTC)